Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturer. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for the image capturer to obtain depth information.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, consumer electronic products have gained popularity. Among these products, hand-held electronic apparatuses, in particular, have become a mainstream in recent years. Besides, it is also one of important trends to provide a high-quality image capturing function adopted in a hand-held electronic apparatus.
Depth Calculations of image objects are very important in terms of capturing high-quality images. In the conventional art, a hand-held electronic apparatus is provided with a plurality of image capturers, and image shifting could be obtained by different image capturers for calculating depth information. With this approach, when an object distance from an object to an image capturer is too short, excessive image shifting may easily result in greater errors in depth information which is obtained by calculations. In addition, with the above conventional approach, if an image includes objects having a flat surface, or without obvious lines (e.g., objects such as gray walls and white papers), calculations for depth information of these objects would not be accurate.
Accordingly, it is a main task for designers in the art to provide a method for completely and accurately calculating image depth information.